finding out
by neji85
Summary: what happens when his famliy find's out one of yoshimori's class mates find's out about the secrits of karusumri...


( karsuemori is a vary special place. The land of karsuemori holds immense power. It has the power to make Demon's dangerous. Those demon's are called iyakashi. And thar are people who keep the iyakashi in check. Those people are called kakkishi. Kakkishi use special spells that seal's the iyakashi away called keki. )

Chapter 1

One day at karsuemori . "Hay yoshimori." "oh yeri how are you." "Umm yoshimori I was wandering can I come to karsuemori with you to night." "Umm yeri you know how dangeris it is right." "yes but I want to come ples." " but on one candishin ." " ok what is it." " let me put five Keki's around you so you don't get hert., and I'm leaving maderow to wach after you ok. After all don't want you to get hert. So do you except ?" " yes. So when shuod I show up?" " 12:00 ok."

( later that night at 12:00 )

" ok I'm gana put up the Keki arit ." " ok ." " madero keep her safe ok . I mean itok" " yhaa yhaa lover boy." " shut it ghost dog .( madero is 500 year's old )" jest then he trend Brit red. Then ran off to do his job of extermating eval sperit's " so shy seid the ghost dog." then he looked at yeri hue had this daesed ecspreshin on her face and Brit red and looking away. Then madero seid " You love him don't you?" " yes but I don't know if he knows it. " then she started telling madero the story. " it all started when I was sapost to meat my friends at the school at night. I went to the Sakura tree. But when I got thar ... Thar was an iakashi wating for me in sted. He saved me. Under the Sakura tree I sat watching him doing his job. Amsed evin mesmride . Then he fond out that that I cude see what he was doing with ghosts and iakashi. Of cores I had to keep his identy a secrit ."

Chapter 2

( some ware else )

"You what! Seid tokina"

"Hay it was her idea plaes I put five Keki around her and I left madero with her so she shud be fine." seid yoshimori . "That's not the pont. You no what I'm telling right now!" " tokina what are you doning with that meager berd ? No no not good I beg you pleas I will do clenup ,for you. I will stop backing, eneything. Jest pleas not grnd father!" He cued jest see his grand father running trod him yelling you foooool ! Then chopping him on the head. A shiver ran down his back. Jest then tokina let the bread go.

( at yoshimori's house )

"Grand father tokina's mesiger beard came." " what? It seas that yoshimori 's brat a a a... He's dead!"

Chapter 3

( at karsuemori )

" Ok I'm all done. Are you ok your all red. Do you have a fiver? Hear let me check?" He placed his four head agents hers. " you don't feel like you have one... Madero do you know what is wrong ? " he nodded. Then he flue away. " hay madero, madero... Stupid ghost

Dog . So if your not sick . Then is thar something wrong ?" " umm ummm... Well you see i I like you. ... But more then a friend I love you! I love you so much ever sines I saw you under the Sakura tree fighting defending me!" he jest starred. Thar was so meney thing' should i say? Of corse I loved her to. But but? I should jest say it. " I I love you to..." And sudinley he tuck her in his aromas. And kissed her pashintanley. " you know your vary pre-shish to me. And I love you so much." sudinley Madero came by and seid " So you finally toled her."" shut it ghost dog." seid yoshimori . "Madero you knew all this time why didn't you tell me." Seid yeri " well I thought that it wood be more romantic if he tolled you. Also you were so cute when you looked all shy." " you know now that I think about it? You did you were cute and you always will be. Because I will always love you."

( later at yoshimori 's house when training )

"Kehns! " "yoshimori how cruel yousing keki on your own grand father! But that's bayside the pont I got a mesige from that tokina girl! Saying that you brought a girl to karsuemori ! You fool what were you thinking she cud have ben hurt!" " Well you she know's we are kakkishi. You see she has speshol abilities. And saw every thing on the night of the Sakura tree?... And I love her and she loves me. so I will keep no secret's from her!..." " If that Is true then bring her here? We shall talk and if she truly has these ability 's. Then I will let her be with you."

Chapter 4

( latter at school )

" Hay yeri why don't you come to my house and have diner. Plus my grand father and father and brother want to meet you now that I have a girlfriend if that is ok?" " yes I wood love to meet them. " " at 6:00 then see you thar!"

( later at yoshimori's house )

"So he relly has a girlfriend !?" seid his brother. " nice to see you have confidants in me. By the way why are you back from the shato organization ?" ( shado oragnashin a secret place run by kakkishi ) "Are you kidding me! I cunddint miss this! It should prove to be entertaining. Ha ha ha ha."( nock nock. ) " hi yeri this is my family. This is my father. And this is my father. And finally this is the old kakkishi in are family grand father." So this is the girl. She's a reel looker. Not to men-chin she has speshol abillatiy's ." " is this your brother? I'm yeri pelesd to meet you all." " she is so palliet .you fool yoshimori why can't you be like her! And stop dringcking that coffee milk!" ( chop ) " Oww what was that for. I feel like thar I can see stares. Kens!" ( giggle ) "hemm ". Seid yoshimori . " I acichuliy think that one of the thing's I like is that he likes coffee milk. Because I like coffee milk too." seid yeri. " wow she likes the weird thing's about you . Ha ha ha." seid his brother. " Well enuf of that. Let's have diner ok." seid his father. " Khi fine but after diner yoshimori , yeri I want to talk to you after." yoshimori nodded. "So did you kiss her yet bro? Yoshimori and yeri looked away and trend red from the inbarmisment. "So that is a yes! I can't believe it. I didn't know you had the guts." " yoshimori you fool stop yousing Keki at the table." ( chop ) " Ow that hurt! And you ate more than your share of food! "

( after diner )

"Yoshimori , yeri it's time to talk." They went into the training hall. " So yoshimori has told me you have speshol abillatiy's . So I'm going to test to see if that is true. What I'm going to do is put jar in front of you that has a iyakashi in it. If you can describe it to me? And I can see iyakashi too so I can tell if your wright or not." " ok I will do my best. All right this iyakashi has a shell like a sent aphid. And a flat head with one eye. And claws for hands."" Well she has the patenchol to be a kakkishi. Wich is why I want you to train her to be a kakkishi ." thump , crash. "What! You guy's were listening! " yelled yoshimori well bro I can't help it. And aren't you gunna kiss her good bye?..." yoshimori glared at his brother. And seid " Kehs." yeri giggled. Yoshimori smiled and seid. " come I will walk you to your house .

Chapter 5

( At yeri's house )

" Hay mom I will be tacking late night class ok." "Ok. Oh yhaa how was your diner with yoshimori ?" "Grate see yaa!"

( at yoshimori 's training hall )

" So what are thes clothes?" seid yeri. Looking at the clothes. " Remember the clothes that I whar to my job. Well you will be wearing the same. But lets train." " ok." he set a pecs of paper with a square on it. "Let me show you how? Frest I will show you how to use keki. Frest you use hoi to mark the spot ware the iyakashi is. Then you use joso to give power to the spot that you marked. Then you use Kehs to cach the iyakashi. But if it isn't dangerous you use Khi to let it go. Ok. But if it is dangerous you use mets to destroy it. Then you use your staff and say tenkets. To send it to the demon world. Ok. Can you remember all that." " Yes I'm ready!" Seid yeri. " ok yeri you and me and madero will go too night. You have every thing? Yes. Good let's go.

Chapter 6

( at karsuemori )

" Thar yeri!" " Yes I see it! Hoi! Joso! Kehs! Mets! Tenkets ! I got it. I got it. I got my Frest iyakashi !" " That's grat yeri! I'm so prod of you. I love you so much." He hugged her titely And kissed her pashintanley. Then suddenly. " Hey thar bro." "grate! Why are you her?" Seid yoshimori. "I'm here because the old man. He told me to tell him what is going on... So what should I tell him?... Oh I know that you guys were all lovey dovey. I have the mesiger berd with me." " Hay arnt you sops to be at the shado oragnashin? So levee! And she caut her ferst iyakashi ! If you ask me I'm a pretty good teacher!" seid yoshimori. " Yah he is thanks to him I was Abel to keki! So stop being mean! And go back to the shado oragnashin !" Yelled yeri frowning. Yoshimori was looking vary nerves. " Wow yoshimori she's feisty... Ha ha ha little girl you be careful I am more powerful then my brother!" " That's enuf brother if you keep harassing her I will ... I don't know right now but it won't be good!... I know I'll tell grand father see how you like that!" Seid yoshimori . " She is now a full fledged kakkishi ! She muset learn to take care of her self! " " that my be but she is still a beginner. And so help me if you lay one finger on her you will regret it for sheer mark my werds. Cause she is not jest my student but she is also my fiyansae!"

( flash back Euler at yoshimori's house in the training hall when everyone left )

" Ok now that she is your girlfriend and she is your parter. And you have ben poting it off so its about time you chose your kakkishi partner. ( kakkishi partner's are usually life partner's ) Yoshimori you know what that mean's right?... Do you ecspet that?..." "I ecspet that but only if yeri dose. Yeri a kakkishi 's partner is one works with him or her and also Mary's them when they tern 20 years old." " So in other we are ingayded?..." yoshimori nodded. " Ok I will do it!..." Yeri seid with confidines . " All right yoshimori! You have a partner." seid his grand father.

( back at karsuemori )

" so bro has a partner. No wander you are so atacht to her. Bring to the shado organtion some time." " no way she's the best partner ever ! Thar is no way I whud let you racket her. Stay away! Oh and sines your hear you can tack over?.. Come on we can go to my house and relax. Is that are right with you ?" Yeri nodded and smiled. " let's go home then."

The End


End file.
